Read My Mind
by iAMteamSWITZERLAND
Summary: *HIATUS ...Maybe abandoned* My version of 'The Tent Scene' in Eclipse. What Exactly was Jacob thinking? And will Edward's reaction be? EdwardxJacobxBella Threesome
1. Chapter 1

Edward glanced uncomfortably at Bella wrapped Jacob's arms inside the cramped sleeping bag. He tried to convince himself that what he was feeling was jealousy. Having this dog draped over his girlfriend would have any man on edge. He tried to label the feeling as anger at Jacob for his illicit thoughts about Bella. But Edward knew where his thoughts about this werewolf had gone many times over. Edward snapped at Jacob to control his thoughts. Still the feeling wouldn't go away…

Since Edward had been inside his head, Jacob wanted a chance to get into Edward's. They mainly discussed Bella. The conversation started off mostly with animosity, but as they pair talked more, both got a clearer understanding about how much they each truly loved Bella.

"Well you've been much more honest than I had any right to expect...Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head" Jacob told him.

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do....you know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."

"Maybe...if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love...well, no, not even then" Jacob replied earning a chuckle from Edward.

His chuckling stopped when Jacob started to think. _"His laugh is nice. His smile too,"_ Jacob looked down at Bella sleeping in his arms and stroked a stray hair from her face. _"I see what Bella sees in him. He's a really great guy once you get to know him. And I certainly can't deny how gorgeous he is. Hmmm...Me Bella…and Edward…"_

Jacob looked up to meet Edward's glowing golden eyes wide with stun. _"Shit you can hear me! Damn it!"_

"You're not gonna try to kill me now are you?" Jacob asked, voice trembling slightly.

"No, no. Of course not Jacob," Edward said laughing. "I just never knew. I never head you..."

"...I'm pretty good at keeping my thoughts under control when I'm a wolf. Some things I don't want to the pack to know. But I don't have as much practice as a human."

"Well I am very glad you slipped up."

"You're glad?" Jacob said his voice filled with shock.

"Yes" Edward said flatly. "I would have never known how similar our thoughts were"

Now it was Jacobs turn to look staring at Edward with him eyes wide. Edward just smiled at him then looked down at Bella. _"I know Bella will be pleased," _thought Edward. He had listened in more than on one of Bella's frequent dreams staring, her, himself and Jacob. One moment Edward was at the opposite side of the tent the next he was at Jacob's side. Jacob's heart didn't even have time to skip a beat when Edward appeared next to him.

* * *

**My First Twilight Fanfiction. Should I keep going? I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I actually typed all this out on my phone. So when I got a new phone it took me a while to transfer my old data to my new phone. I admit it was mostly laziness. It's a short chapter but I'm going to keep writing I promise. The next update won't take six months this time. I'm not sure if I want to make it an 'M' story. (Mostly because I'm not exactly sure how to write one.) ENJOY**

* * *

**CH 2**

"I know Bella will be pleased," one moment Edward was at the opposite side of the tent the next he was at Jacob's side. Jacob's heart didn't even have time to skip a beat when Edward appeared next to him.

"Bella?"

"I've heard Alice thinking about something Bella told her. About Her and I...and you."

"Oh" was all Jacob could say.

Edward had gotten very close to him. He looked deep into his eyes. A blush came across his face and Jake looked down.

"Wow that was intense."

"I'm sorry. Bella says I'm always 'dazzling' people."

"Accurate"

"Besides what I heard from Alice, Bella talks in her sleep," Edward whispered in Jacob's ear. "She often has a particularly interesting dream involving me the three of us," he finishes brushing his icy lips against Jacob's warm ear, causing Jacob to shiver. "Can I tell you about it?"

Unable to speak Jacob shakes his head and in his mind answers 'Yes.'

"I cannot read Bella's thoughts, but I'll fill in the missing details from her dreams with what I have fantasized myself. Jacob only nods again.

"...and after that, the two of us kiss," Jacob berating becomes erratic and he starts shivering -and not from the cold. Edward draws closer to him. Edward can feel the heat radiating from Jacob's face. But Edward he draws back "And Bella wakes up," he says finishing the description of the dream to Jacob. Edward drew closer to Jacob and looked into his eyes again. This time Jacob froze in his place. Edward leaned towards Jacob's face. He extended his hand and stroked his cheek. "You know Jacob, you're quite stunning." Jacob shivered. "Can I kiss you, Jacob?" "Yes, please" the werewolf thought. This was all the invitation Edward needed closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Sorry I didn't describe the dream. Are you mad at that. In the next chapter I'll make up for that ;) You'll find out what the dream was about. R&R. tell me where I can improve and add. Tell me what you like. Thanks for reading. The next update won't be like tomorrow. Can't even promise this week, but I wont take so long again.


End file.
